minecraftfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Ben: A Minecraft Story Part 9
This was part 9 in the Ben: A Minecraft Story series. Characters Ben Tommy Jessica Addison The Wither Steave Steave's Guards Creepers Summary The Wither roams around the Nether, soon the Overworld, and tries to destroy every last block. Four friends try to stop the Wither, though Steave and his army try to become victorious in trapping and killing Ben, Tommy, Jessica, and Addison… Story Addison: Hello. Ben runs into the cave. Ben: Ow… my arm! Tommy: Ben! Are you ok? Ben: Yeah... Sorta… Addison: My name is Addison. Jessica: Jessica. This is Tommy, and this is Ben. BOOOM! THA-KOOM! The wither blows up the wall of the cave, leaving the blue team exposed. Ben: ESCAPE! The four escape the cave, and the arena is blown to smithereens by the wither. Ben takes leftover torches, iron and gold from the dust of the attack. Tommy kills a few wither skeletons, and the four are blown into a whole by the wither. Ben: Ah!! Ben and Tommy fall into a portal, and the wither blows up the portal blocks and Jessica and Addison are stranded in the nether. Jessica: Where are they? Tommy and Ben happen to fall in Steave's base, with guards, and zombies. Steave: Why hello. Ben: Wait wait wait. This is not Star Wars, how did… how did… Steave: Redstone expert. Steave has a mechanical arm. Ben grabs his sword. He runs to Steave. Steave: You want to come slash trough me in anger? Ha. Pathetic. Steave sets off a trap, and Ben is thrown back by pistons. Ben: You can't possibly kill me with those. Steave: You want to be killed? I was going to imprison you… Tommy: No! Steave presses a button, and zombies in diamond armor and with sharpness IV swords drop from cages to attack Ben and Tommy. Tommy: I've got a bad feeling about this. In the nether, Addison grabs a flint and steel and lights the portal. Addison: JUMP! Addison and Jessica jump in the portal. Ben slashes through a zombie, and does the same to other zombies. Tommy: I wish my sword was like that! What's that enchantment? Ben: Sharpness VI! Tommy: I never knew a sixth level of sharpness EXISTED! Tommy whacks a few zombies, and soon all the zombies are dead. Steave: Most impressive. Ben: How'd you get a mechanical arm, hacker? We're using the More Blocks Mod, the mod that adds Hovering Infernos, the Monster of the Ocean Depths, and cute tiny guy that goes underground, but since when did we get the Star Wars Mod? Steave: Come slice my arm off again. Ben runs toward Steave, and he throws Ben back with the pistons. Addison: Hey! Steave still sits in his throne. Addison runs toward Steave, and once again he sets off the piston traps. Though Addison jumps over them. Addison and Steave's sword clash together. Steave: Get off of me! Steave knocks Addison off of his throne. Steave gets up and Addison and him sword fight. Their swords clash, and Steave cuts Addison's arm. She drops her sword and falls to the ground. Tommy runs toward Steave and their swords clash together, and they keep fighting. Steave pushes Tommy. Tommy gets up, but is facing the opposite direction of Steave. Steave swings his sword at Tommy's back, though Tommy swings his sword back and blocks the attack. Steave: Guards, throw them out! A guard grabs each blue member. Addison struggles to get out of the guard's hands, but is hopeless. The guards has enchanted golden armor, and a mask covering their face. In their inventories, they each had enchanted iron swords with Sharpness V. Ben grabs his sword. He points the sword behind him, and pokes the guard, sending him falling to the floor. The other guards let go to fight Ben. Tommy grabs a guard and holds his sword around the guard's neck. He throws the guard to the ground. Addison slices an arm of a guard twice. Jessica punches a guard's face mask and puts her sword into the soft gold armor. A guard squeezes her hand and pulls her back. The guard puts his sword under Jessica's head. At the same time, A guard locks arms with Ben and Ben struggles to let go. Ben swings his sword into the guard's chest. Ben: Jessica! Ben throws his sword to to Jessica. She swings the sword back quickly into the guard's face. She takes it out. The guard has a hole in his cheek and falls over. Jessica throws the sword to Ben and grabs her sword from the ground. Steave: What? You… destroyed my whole guard team. I am a professional. Ben: What? Steave starts yelling. Steave: I had a whole team of guards, extremely incredible skills, and here I am with a MECHANICAL ARM!?!? HOW ARE YOU SO GOOD? Addison runs to Steave. Same thing. Piston traps, and she jumps over them. Then Steave presses a button connected to a command block, and it shoots a lightning bolt at Addison. Steave: Ralph and Johnny, take this one to me. With the scar. John: Steave, for the LAST time, it's John. The two take Ben to Steave. Ben: I killed you both! John: Guess you were wrong. By the way, thanks a lot for the scar. Really, really hurts. Steave: Noel! Come here! Noel, Steave's apprentice, comes to Ben. He holds a diamond sword. Noel: No! Ben! I can't kill you! Ben: Noel! Please spare me! Steave: My worthy apprentice, finish off your enemy and we shall win this war. Next Category:Stories Category:Ben: A Minecraft Story Series Category:WitherStormGamer's Articles